3on3_freestylefandomcom-20200214-history
Tips
Wait for the Ball to Drop Some noobies will be doing this all the time; jumping for the ball when it doesn't even reach near them. When the game first starts, if you're the big man or the guy rebounding the ball for your team, make sure when the ball immediately drops, press that X or ▢ button to rebound it. Another little tip; if you're not rebounding the ball in the first part of the game, make sure you go out around to the corner if you are a shooter or just get open to get ready to shoot the ball when your teammate rebounds the ball. If your teammate doesn't rebound the ball, make sure you are guarding your person. To know who you are guiding, there is a circle around you that is on the ground, there will be an arrow connecting from your circle to another person. That's the person who you want to guard. Guard Your Man!! To be completely honest, I hate it whenever people are not guarding their man. If it ever comes to a confusing situation on defense, just go to the NEAREST person you see that is on offense. Also, make sure that you are not always pressing the "Face Up" button. It can make you slower resulting in them scoring in the inside or outside. "So when do I press the 'Face Up' button?" Press it when your opponent has the ball and not ball driving. Use Lulu for Easy Dunks and Blocks Lulu is very useful for dunks and blocks. She is an all-around player so consider upgrading her for your lineups against opponents. She is a MUST, even if you don't think she's good. Play 1v1 Matches for Easy Coins and XP The best way to get credits are 1v1 matches. Playing 3on3 matches equal little rewards without events, and trying to unlock new characters, that can be very difficult. Make sure to check on the "How to Get More Coins and Points" in the "Main Articles" context on the main page of this Wikipedia. Duck and Weave Pressing "O" for PS4 or "B" for Xbox One is a very valuable skill on 3on3 FreeStyle. Using this skill can help you create an opportunity to score a basket or dunk it. Move Forward to Nail the Buzzer-Beater When it comes to a close game or a tied game, you're going to need to score it so you can either win or tie it up to send the game to overtime. In order to do this, get the best scorer on the team to handle the ball during this time so you and your teammates can get a higher chance of scoring. If you are the scorer, make sure you go up to the three-point line or the mid-range game and shoot it from there. If you combine the juke with the shot, there can be a most likely chance you can score it since the defender is not really near you. Just always make sure you move forward before you take the shot and make sure there are no defenders near you. These tips & tricks were exactly copied from; http://gamefans.com/2016/12/13/3on3-freestyle-mvp-tips/ Make sure to check them out (NOT SPONSORED).